What happens after my 2nd death?
by Sia86
Summary: What ever happened to John Winchester & Ruby? Well yeah they died, but after that? Full summary inside


What comes after my 2nd death?

Okay people, I got your reveiws (which are awsome & helpful!) but my beta dosen't work yet, so I'll try to improve my grammer & errors. So thank you all for the reviews. So bear with me:)

Anyways, what happened to John Winchester & Ruby after they died? Where'd they really go? Is Ruby still a demon? Is John the one thing he hated: a demon? What will Ruby do when she remembers memories that aren't even hers? What happens when (for the first time) Ruby begins to feel guilty, for possessing humans? Did John see everything, even things he didn't want to ( Sam & Ruby, Dean almost giving in to Michael & being beat up by an angel, WTF?)

Oh, I **Do not **own Supernatural or it's characters (I wish I did) but Eric Kripke does.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby<strong>

She stared at nothing: she acomplished her job: get Sam Winchester to kill Lilith, to break the final Seal.

Her body was sprawled on the cold, hard ground. She quickly glimpsed Sam watching her, hurt in his dark brown eyes ,'Never trust a demon' Then the black light went out of her eyes...

"Ruby you bitch." Ruby looked up to see a fuzzy Arcela.

Arcela pulled her up by her hair & slapped her. "You think just because you help Lilith, free our father, that everyone will bow to your feet? You're sadly mistaken." Then her fist collided with Ruby's already bruised stomach.

"I- I never said that." Ruby stammered, & it earned her a slap across the face.

"So now you're trying to correct me!", she raised her dark hand, ready to backhand the trash that lay in front of her, but it was pulled back.

"Arcela..." Ruby's eyes widened as she saw a dark figure loom over Arcela.

Then an arm shot through her her chest, splattering blood everywhere (including on Ruby), istantly killing her.

"God, what a mess that created." The man said as he pried the dead weight off his arm, then he turned to the black haired girl.

"My, my ain't you a pretty thing.", he stretched a blood staind hand to her. But when she just stared at it, he quickly turned & wiped it, on his shirt.

"Oh sorry abou-", he broke off as saw the beaten girl, struggling to make a run for it. She kept stumbling, but she got right back up & kept running. It was impressive, he had never even seen a human with that kind of determination. But soon he got bored of watching, & decided to give her alittle challenge..

Ruby panted as she forced her broken body to keep on running, because what ever that guy wanted: it would probably end with her dying again. Hell's sharp rocks, kept piercing her feet, which made her escaping a lot harder, 'Fuck!' Then when she could no longer run, she fell to her knees, that's when she looked closely at what she was wearing. Her cut, bruised hands clenched the now dirty white dress, 'How the hell did I get into this?' Her usual attire was a black tank top, with a short leather jacket, & torn black jeans, but this shit was way off. She didn't know why, but her eyes kept wandering the dress. It wasn't hers or her vessel's, 'Where did I get this?'

Then instantly, her eyes widened as she saw her surroundings slowly morph, to a lush green field, instead of being the home she spent most of her miserable life: hell. She stood up admiring, she never knew that there was even a place that looked remotely like this. The sun was high, 'Probabley, noon.' The green grass was flowing like waves. This place, whatever it is, was so calming, so soothing & so **not **like hell.

"It's beautiful.", she breathed, & slight breeze ruffled her shoulder length hair. The warm sunlight bathed her skin, & left a golden glow. Suddenley a chill crept up her spine, & she turned around. Further out in the feild, there was a light skinned woman with short brown hair, who was laughing & smilling. The sight, made her stomach churn,'Something's not right.' Sure enough the woman stopped & stared darkley at Ruby. Dark clouds began to roll in, & rain began to pour. Ruby stared at the woman, & saw that the she too, was wearing a white dress.

"How do-" then she looked down to see her black leather jacket. 'What the fuck?' Thunder rolled over the skies, & flashes of lightning broke Ruby from her thoughts. Her eyes were greeted with white fabric swaying violently in her face, then a gray ,wrinkled hand grabbed her cheeks & pulled her to it's owner's face.

Ruby's dark brown eyes, were faced with bright white eyes, "You! You did this to me!" Then she pulled Ruby's face to her stomach, "Look at the pain you caused, demon!"

Ruby (for th first time) stopped herself from screaming when she saw blood begining to pool on the pure white dress. Then memories began to fly back to Ruby's head: a beautiful woman in white, a black entity swarmed around her, the woman in white was now in red from her own blood, the entity turning revealing it's eyes. That's when relization hit her, those eyes were her eyes, she killed this inocent women! This dress, this place belonged to the dead woman.

"I possessed her & her memories.", Ruby blankly said, as the color began to drain from this memory,draining like the blood of the woman.

* * *

><p><strong>John<strong>

_I'm proud of you boys, _was what John Winchester silenlty told his sons Sam & Dean, as he restrained Azazel long enough for dean to kill him.

Millions of demons escaped the pit, but he wasn't worried: Sam & Dean & other hunters would fight them on earth, while he'd fight them in the burning core. So he said a silent goodbye to Dean, before rentering the gate_. Carry on my sons_. The fire burned his flesh, but he'd been there for so long, it no longer bothered him...

It had been many years ago, now, that Hell broke loose. John felt blood rundown his brow, he was on the rack, again. Alot of vile demons wanted to claw his eyes out, but instead they competed to see who would make the great John Winchester, beg. So here he was surrounded by 5 or more ugly sons of bitches, each carving into his flesh. '_They honsetly think, they can make me beg for mercy? Losing something you truley loved, is worse than torture.' _

Then a crackling laugh, rose above the blood thirsty screeching coming from the horde of demons. Quickly all the demons turned, & began to back away. A man/demon was making his way through the now passable horde, & smirking. John just stared,_' Oh, great another one. Man these things just can't get enough of me, can they?' _

Now the demon was face to face with him, "So, this is the so called, John Winchester?" None of the demons answered, all to afraid. He turned them, "Which one of you will tell me your name?" Blue green eyes scanned the small horde, & he inwardley chuckled ,"Thought so."

John never knew that the demons could get scared, so this guy must be some kind of badass, or something. Then the demon turned back to him, eyeing him closely, John pulled back in disgust.

"I don't swing that way, demon." he said, & that earned him a hearty laugh.

"Believe me, Winchester, if I were into men I could do better than you." then he recklessly threw his hand to his left. A squeak was heard, & when the hand was pulled foreward slowly, a girl was being dragged by her chest. Then the demon began to marvel at his own kind, which disgusted John.

"You. Tell me your name." he walked over to her.

"P-please don't hurt me, Alastair." she pleaded.

"That's not what I asked." The demon or Alastair clenched his hand, & the girl's body began compress & her ribcage was slowly being broken. Her screams were turning into gasps of air before she began to cough out words.

Alastair loosened his hand, "What was that?" He side cupped his ear & turned it to the girl.

"You know what, if you don't want to say it in front of Winchester I'll just go to you." He moved extremely close to the girl, then the corners of his mouth curved upwards & she whispered into his ear. "My, that's a pretty name." She complied by faintly smiling.

Then sadistic grin came across his face, as he put his hand on her neck & then ripped the flesh completely off. The girl didn't even have time to scream. He trew the dripping flesh, to the other demons (to dispose of it).

"I guess that's why woman don't find me attractive, well it doesn't matter, she was a whore anyways." he causally said as he wiped his hands. "Now , time to get serious: your son made a deal & he'll be joining you, in a year." John's eyes widened in both anger & fear, _'What the hell was he thinking! He knows he needs to take care of Sammy, & make sure he's on the right path. Stupid son of a bitch! He's too young to come here, he's too weak.'_

_"_Oh, & I'll be the one who takes good care of Dean." Then the bastered left, leaving John with hatred blazing in his eyes. He desprately hoped that Allastair was lying, but then again Dean was **_his _**son. _"Dean, why? Why would you make the same mistakes I did? Maybe I was wrong for introducing you, training you, forcing into this life, but I did because of-" _A tear ran down his cheek, as he remembered her.

He looked around, there were no demons, no torture & no Allastair. Hell's residents were more cruel, than he thought: they had left him alone with his guilt & worry...

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby<strong>

"So she finally realized.", the man said as he oversaw the broken figure.

Ruby laid on her knees, snifiling, for guilt overwhelmed her_. 'She had everyting to live for: she was going to get married, have a family & live out the rest of her life with her husband' _This woman had the possible life, that Ruby never had, & it was foribly ripped away from her.

"Oh, God!" Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs, wanting everyone to hear, the horrible dead she'd done. Then she fell on her hands ,griping Hell's ground. Dark hair fell around her, "I'm sorry." she whimpered over & over, hoping the woman heard her apology.

"You really are pathetic.", Ruby looked up, to see the man who killed Arcela.

"What d-do you want?" she sputtered, as she crab-walked backwards.

He only smiled as he approached her, & he stopped when he saw that she had no where to run.

"I'm suprised, you've never heard of me. When I've heard so many things about you" He lowered his head down to her face, & lightly grabbed her cheeks & turned her head left & right, inspecting her, "Hmmm. I thought you were going to be ugly."

Ruby's eyes widened_ 'WTF?'_. Then she realized that his back was now facing her, & she quietly stood up ready to run.

"I didn't think that you were that stupid to run away from Sadiel" he calmly said, looking at this grand pit.

Ruby froze, how did he know that she was trying to run? "I heard your sobs, you should really control your emotions." She slowly turned her head, trying to test her theroy of whether he had eyes on the back of his head. ,"No I do not." She eyed him suspiscously.

"I'm going to ask you again, you dare try to run away from Sadiel's presence?", his voice became more demanding.

Ruby then straitened up, & walked to the man. She reached her hand out, but was startled when he turned around to face her. Her eyes surveyed his face, he didn't look familiar, but that name Sadiel did, somehow. Then she looked directly at his eyes, they were an electric blue.

"Oh. My. God.", she breathed. Then man in front of her was one of Hell's Gaurdians.

"Yes, I am Sadiel , the one who protects Hell's gates from any heavanly creature." he puffed his chest out in pride as he spoke those words. Ruby stared in both awe & disgust. In awe because he was a powerful being, & in disqust because he took pride in slaughtering.

"What the hell do you want with me?" His hand slammed against her cheek. "Show respect." She put a hand over the burning cheek.

"Like I said before, I've heard many things about you..." He stopped trying to get the words right "And, I would like you to be my second in command, when we raid heavan."

Ruby shook her head & she unknowingly balled her fists. "No." She gave up this life, after Sam & Dean sent her back here & since she did her job.

Sadiel was suprised, she didn't want to fight for Hell anymore? He stared at her curiously, & then came to a conclusion: she was being difficult.

"I need your weaponry skills, on my raid.", he said (knowing that she may want him to beg)

Ruby bit her lip, from screaming, "No."

Then he leaned in , "I can probably, change your mind." He pressed his lips against hers, only to be pushed away by her. Ruby then lunged at him, her limbs flailing wildly, but Sadiel laughed at her meak attacks. Soon her attacks began to annoy him, so he caught her wrists & threw her to the ground. He saw her trying, to get up, but to make sure she stayed down, he put a foot on her back.

"Get your foot off!" she hissed.

"You should be very proud, that **my **foot is on your back." He said triumphly, but his face grew serious, "If you refuse to fight alongside a higher up, your punishment will be severe."

"I don't care.", she looked away.

He narrowed his eyes at her, this demon was acting more human, he cursed the humans for ruining a great soldier. Then a thought came to mind & he spoke, "I promise, if you fight alongside me I'll make sure that no humans will get possessed, & that my warriors will 'recycle' like you did."

Ruby eyes widened in suprise, but then rage began to engulf her, "Never trust demons."

He puffed out in annoyance, "I'll ask again, are you going to fight along side me? Or will you act human & think about your virtues & crap." He looked over her again, trying to see some sign, that she agreed.

"Fine." he raised his foot & kicked the back of her head. _'Too bad, she could've been a great asset to my raid._'

He closed his eyes, then a group of shadow figures appeared around them, "Pick up this mess, & throw it into Allastair's work room." The men yelled "Yes, Sadiel!" & he walked away_. 'I better prepare my _raid'

* * *

><p>Okay people the end!<p>

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Ruby feels feelings, Oh my god! The world is gonna end!

Well anyways tell me wat yall think:) REVIEW

Oh & tell me if I should add another chapter!


End file.
